protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JWSchmidt
Leave me a message! JWSchmidt 20:38, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) User:JWSchmidt/TalkArchive ---- New talk below New Talk It's Europe Day, and I'm back from holiday. Dedalus 19:00, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Weird Apache hits Hi. Are you trying to run a link checker on this wiki or something else which would cause lots of HEAD requests to be showing up in the Apache logs? There is an unusually high level of hits to this wiki at the moment. Angela (talk) 08:50, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Yes, I am making a backup of protoscience.wikicities.com.....I am using SiteSucker. The documentation for SiteSucker says that it honors robot meta tags, but I do not know if that is true. JWSchmidt 12:38, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Wikicities:Database download has information on getting the database, which would be much less load on the servers. The robots.txt file was not restrictive enough, which means SiteSucker is attempting to get every revision of every page, and also the diffs between all those revisions, edit pages, section edits and even URLs like /index.php?title=Talk:Protoscience&action=edit&section=new. I've fixed the robots.txt file, but SiteSucker won't know that and is carrying on based on the old robots.txt. It seems to be collecting just the headers of the pages, which are not well supported by MediaWiki. It's also hitting the same pages over and over again. Is it meant to do that? Is there a way to tell it to look at robots.txt again? Is it also doing anything with palkbay:? Angela (talk) 13:51, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::I was aware of the database download page, but I was not sure that it was what I was looking for. I am not planning to move protoscience.wikicities.com pages to another wiki website. I think that SiteSucker looks in headers for robot instructions and information about when the page was last updated. SiteSucker allows me to specify certain kinds of web pages to ignore. I have now set it to ignore any page with "edit", "recent", "category", or "index" in the URL. I think I now have a backup copy of all the current protoscience.wikicities.com content in a form that I can access on my computer even when I cannot access the website. There was a big chunk of time recently when I could not access wikicities. I saw a message from you indicating that Cox customers were cut off from wikicities.....I use Cox. I was thinking of doing this every month or so. I'll try to figure out if I can use Wikicities:Database download. JWSchmidt 15:04, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) Greetings! Just stopping by some wikis to change references and links from Wikicities to Wikia—I mostly won't touch signed comments or talk pages except for links. Let me know if Botspillage does anything stupid! (Though I'm watching it to stop it if it does.) Cheers, Mindspillage (spill yours?) 14:22, 18 April 2006 (UTC) New CUSAS website CUSAS has moved it's wikia presence to a Cambridge server. I've moved your user page as well: http://www.srcf.ucam.org/cusanth/index.php?title=User:JWSchmidt Forum or Watercooler Central or Wikia.com has a Forum. This Wikia has a Forum namespace, though still empty ... Dedalus 14:15, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. . --JWSchmidt 01:15, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Fast Wow you are fast... I thought it must have been an automatic greeter (; Purple Scissor 03:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC)